The Matchmaker
|season = 4 |number = 2 |overall = 99 |airdate = October 25, 1954 |production = 4-2 / 099 |imdb = tt0609370 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Lucy Cries Wolf" (Season 4 premiere) |next = "Mr. and Mrs. TV Show" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SamDorothy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RawBacon.jpg The Matchmaker was the 99th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 2nd epidsode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on October 25, 1954. Synopsis Matchmaker Lucy invites girlfriend Dorothy and her beau to a cozy dinner at the Ricardos' apartment, hoping to present an example of marital bliss. Plot Lucy plans to have Dorothy Cook and Sam Carter over to showcase how perfect and wonderful the Ricardos' marriage is. Dorothy has been trying forever to get Sam to marry her, but to no avail. Sam is leaving for California soon, so this is Dorothy's last chance, and Lucy wants to help. But Ricky tells Lucy to stay out of others' business. Lucy, of course, doesn't listen, and when her "perfect" night is spoiled by Little Ricky crying and the dinner burning, Ricky just eggs Lucy on by telling Sam unsavory truths about what marriage is like. The next morning, Lucy sarcastically serves Ricky the poorly prepared breakfast he told Sam about the night before, and he pretends like this is the type of breakfast Lucy always makes. The two get so mad that Ricky leaves the apartment and doesn't come home until late that night. Lucy is over at the Mertzes', crying her eyes out, when Ricky comes home, and Fred is over in Lucy's bed, watching Little Ricky. Ricky ends up apologizing all lovey-dovey to Fred, which only makes Ricky angry again, but when he sees Lucy on the way out of the apartment, they get a telegram from newlyweds Dorothy and Sam, and the Ricardos' love is rekindled. Trivia *For Lucy's literally bad breakfast, she gives Ricky a glass filled with only orange seeds, lights a match against a raw strip of bacon, adds water to a cup of plant dirt, and cracks two raw eggs on a plate. *Dorothy and Sam have been dating for three years. *Ricky tells Dorothy and Sam that he started in show business at age 12. *In the syndicated version, after Lucy tells lovey-dovey Fred and Ethel to "shut up," it cuts to commercial. There is actually a good bit more footage after this line that the DVD restored. One highlight is that Dorothy is so upset by the night/plan being ruined that she finally grows a backbone and doesn't jump every time Sam tells her to do something. When he orders her to get her coat to leave, she ignores him, and finally, she snaps at him. Perhaps this is why the marriage finally happened. Maybe Sam wanted Dorothy to be more independent and not be like a servant! Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Milton Frome ... as Sam Carter *Sarah Selby ... as Dorothy Cook *Bennett Green ... as Messenger *Joseph and Michael Mayer ... as Little Ricky Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes